


Book 4: Of Cunningness and Tournaments

by Carrot_Lore



Series: Of Harry and Houses [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Mentor Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Lore/pseuds/Carrot_Lore
Summary: Harry's fourth year is definitely NOT less exciting than the last. From trials of all kinds, challenges even the most brave and cunning have problems facing, and the rumor machine is once again up and running.From the fields of the Quidditch World Tournament to the grassy grounds of Hogwarts, danger and adventure is always near. Join the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and the foreign students for Book 4: Of Cunningness and Tournaments!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: Of Harry and Houses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847089
Comments: 28
Kudos: 35





	1. Good News Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Book 4!
> 
> My update schedule is every Sunday evening (US Eastern Time). Have fun and enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry's POV***

"Bye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley!" I waved as the car left number 4, Privet Drive. They were heading over to Aunt Marge's for a month. Aunt Petunia had been less than thrilled to be around Aunt Marge's dogs, but I think that she rather have the dogs than me. Dudley and his friends had tried to gang up on me, but Uncle Vernon intervened just in time in fear of Dumbledore's threats. In all, it was probably better that I was here alone.

Well alone for a little while.

I walked back into the tidy and stiff home and walked up to my bedroom.

_Hoot hoot_

"Hey girl." I cooed as I petted Hedwig's soft feathers. I sat down at my desk and took out some parchment. It was time to write some letters. I had to keep in touch with my friends after all. I had just finished writing a letter to Luna Lovegood when I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and heard voices behind the front door.

"I press this right? Oh, I hope I didn't get it wrong. I probably should knocked instead, huh?" said an airy voice.

"It's fine mum. I'm pretty certain you did it right." said a somewhat deep voice.

I couldn't contain my excitement as I opened the door.

There stood Cedric Diggory, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and his mum, Selena Diggory, wearing a bright yellow dress.

"Ced!" I said and hugged him. It had only been a week, but I had gotten so used to seeing Cedric everyday at Hogwarts. He hugged back with as much vigor. When we finally stopped hugging I gave Mrs. Diggory a hug.

"Hydra, did you get any taller?" he asked, ruffling my hair.

"I don't think so. Maybe it was all the sweets you gave me." I said.

"Well I guess you'll stay a small midget forever with all the sweets you eat." he smirked. I blew my tongue out at him in which he replied with doing a funny face.

"Boys get inside, you two look ridiculous." Mrs. Diggory said, but was smiling warmly. In her hand was a basket filled with fruit and veggies. We walked into the kitchen and she set down the basket.

"Believe it or not Harry, I taught Cedric how to cook over the last week." she said, giving a teasing look at Cedric. He rolled his eyes when she looked away.

"She taught me how to cut, boil, and mash potatoes." he said. "Not a very exciting endeavor." Mrs. Diggory meanwhile was looking around the kitchen.

"Are you looking for something Mrs. Diggory?" I asked, hoping to help. When you aren't made to cook, cooking itself could be a little fun, though I haven't done it in a while. Disregarding the baking I did last year of course.

"I need a chopping board, a pot, and the silverware and cooking utensils drawers." she replied while rummaging through a cabinet filled with Dudley's crisps and sweets. They had been stashed away in that cupboard since Aunt Petunia had put Dudley on a diet. It was entertaining watching him grab Uncle Vernon's food while he wasn't looking for the past week.

"The pots are down there, cooking utensils in that drawer near the stove, and chopping board in that cupboard." I said, pointing at where my words landed. Cedric went to help as well as Mrs. Diggory, was as usual, forgetful and forgot where I had said the cooking utensils were.

"Well, while Cedric makes the potatoes, you can help me heat up some roasted chicken. I am so glad we are not working with flour today." she said, pulling out some already cooked chicken out of the basket. We continued cooking and heating till our plate of mashed potatoes and chicken were done. We gladly dug in.

* * *

"Now you two be good. I left some fruits and veggies on the table. I also left some already cooked meat in the fridge." Mrs. Diggory said while he bid her goodbye.

"Okay, can we watch some tel-e-vison?" Cedric asked excitedly. I nodded and we sat down near telly.

"Let's hope our broadcast isn't interrupted by some fugitive escaping Azkaban." I said jokingly, remembering Cedric's last visit. Cedric smiled as I handed him the remote. I chuckled as he fumbled around with it.

"Press the red button and then press that up arrow to scroll." I explained sitting down on the floor next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder as he finally got it and immediately was memorized by the people on the Weather Channel.

* * *

_Hoot Hoot_

A random owl swooped down towards the breakfast table.

"Hey there birdie. Seems that you got mail." I said, giving the unknown owl some bacon. They then flew off, taking the bacon as payment. I opened the envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

_Open the door at 10AM_

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I looked at the clock. 10AM on the dot.

_Knock Knock_

Cedric and I got up and walked to the door. When we opened it, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, stood in front of us. His long beard and brightly colored robes looked odd in the mute colors of Privet Drive.

"Ah perfect timing. I do think that I saw one of the Hogwarts owls fly off a second ago." he said, smiling joyfully.

"It's good to see you too headmaster." I said beckoning him in.

"A seat headmaster?" Cedric asked.

"Ah, thank you my boy." Dumbledore said taking a seat.

"May I offer you fruit or potatoes headmaster?" Cedric offered. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No thank you. I have a sweet treat to share with you two though." he said. The two of us sat expectantly.

"Next week, you two better get out some nice robes. A certain friend of yours is getting their trial." he said, giving us a smile. An friend? Trial? It could only be one thing.

Sirius Black was getting a trial.


	2. Fashionable Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"You mean..." I asked. Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Indeed. Amelia Bones was able to civilly arrange a trial." he explained. He looked around the tidy home. His eyes passed by the old cupboard in which I used to call my home. I had never told anyone about my time in there, not even Cedric. I had never had the inclination to reveal such things. I was also scared that Cedric might show his angry badger side if he was ever to meet the Durselys.

"Now, I have some very busy work at the ministry this morning. Thank you for your hospitality." Dumbledore said rising out of his seat with a sigh. I could tell that this business at the ministry was not only tiring due to Sirius Black's trial.

"Oh and Harry, make sure you read those books I gave you on legilimancy. They are a good start and read." and with that we led him out the door into the partly cloudy outside. Mrs. Peterson, our neighbor, looked quite suspiciously at Dumbledore and his long beard and crooked nose. She probably thought he was a homeless man, but continued on with her gardening. We shut the door once Dumbledore had walked down the street and went back to our breakfast.

"Do you think he will win the trial? We don't have Peter Pettigrew for evidence." Cedric inquired, taking a bite of bacon.

"I hope so. Justice should be served. He really shouldn't have been locked up for all that time." I said, taking my plate to the sink.

"And the dementors." Cedric shuddered. The name of the foul beasts alone made the room a little colder. We went on from there and started work on our summer work. Cedric, the helpful and unpaid tutor he was, helped me on some of the work. On the other hand I helped him with Transfiguration.

* * *

The Daily Prophet had caught wind of the trial and reported on it in the next issue.

**Sirius Black Trial?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**We have previously reported on the fugitive Sirius Black and his escape from Azkaban. We were not able to find out much about his whereabouts at this moment, but we do know that he is currently fine and not ready to kill anybody. The trial will not be open to the public. Can we trust him though? What evidence will be brought up to light at the trial? More information on the trial and details from Amelia Bones will be brought up on page 3.**

Cedric and I continued to read the article, which continued to bash Sirius Black. I couldn't really blame them though since I had thought the same thing as well until he told his story.

"Rita Skeeter is good at making you want to read whatever rubbish she writes about." Cedric commented. I nodded. Rita Skeeter had wrote a few less than nice pieces of literature during my first and second year, which helped fuel drama and suspicion. I could only imagine what words she'll twist after the trial.

I looked over to the other letters that laid on the table. I picked one up. It was from Colin.

_Heya Harry! I'm doing very good! I hope you are too! I can't wait till next year! Guess what? My brother, Dennis, is a wizard too! Crazy right! Professor McGonagall showed up and my parents were scared that I did something wrong at school, but she explained to them that we have 2 wizards in the family! That's simply amazing! I can't wait till you meet Dennis! I've been showing him how to use my camera so I hope you can handle two flashes at once! Please write back, I miss you very much!!!_

_From Colin_

"How many exclamations marks do you reckon is in here?" I asked, smiling. I could sense Colin's bubbly personality from just his words. Cedric counted, pointing his finger on every punctuation mark.

"13. All of them except one are exclamation marks." Cedric giggled. I pulled out the next letter. It was from Susan.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am doing quite well, but why do I have a sneaking suspicion that you have something to do with the trial my aunt is arranging? Enjoy your day!_

_Your friend,_

_Susan Bones_

"Well she's not far off." Cedric said.

"It should be obvious to everyone at this point." I said.

I opened the next one from Theo.

_Dear Harry,_

_Home is unbearable as you would expect. I'm not grounded or anything, but it's also pretty boring. I haven't talked to my dad since we got home, which is something I'm grateful for. He still brings around his old friends, but I stay clear. How is summer homework doing? I've finished almost all of it, so if you have any problems, don't hold back any questions. Any distraction from my boredom is appreciated._

_Theo_

"Is Theodore Nott okay?" Cedric asked, concerned from my friend. Cedric had never properly been friends with Theo, but he knew that a friend of mine was a friend that he could trust. Now that I think about it, I usually kept my friends separated to an extent. Cedric and Colin were my main best friends, but Theo, Daphne, and Tracey were my same year Slytherin friends. I grouped Ginny and Luna together and Colin was with them a lot of the time as well, making him in two groups. Then Susan, Ernie, Justin, and the other Hufflepuffs. Then there was Terry, one of my only Ravenclaw friends and Hermione and the twins. The groups had never really intermingled though.

Oh right, I was supposed to be answering Cedric.

"Yeah, he just had a little tiff with his father." I said, not wanting to reveal any secrets. Cedric took my explanation and didn't pry further. We continued reading letters from Ginny, Luna, Ernie, and others. Cedric also read some from his friends.

* * *

Mrs. Diggory had come back to us a few days before the trial.

"We need to get you two some nice robes for the trial." she said. We were going to head out to the bustling Diagon Alley for the afternoon. We apparated to the Diggory home and from there used floo powder to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Then, we walked into the alley. It wasn't school supplies gathering time yet, though it was still very busy.

People in robes went from shop to shop, Gringotts, and restaurants. The narrow street would have made anyone with fear of close spaces shudder. We continued on down the Alley and made our way past the crowds. A lot of them were talking about the upcoming trial.

"Guilty I tell you!"

"Agreed!"

"Glad they have him now!"

We swooped then suddenly into Madam Malkin's. Clothes and measuring tape lined tables. Mirrors on the wall as well. Madam Malkin walked up to herself. She was a stout woman with gray hair and purple-ish pink glasses.

"Ah Mrs. Diggory, how are you today! Oh and you brought two fine young men with you as well." she greeted.

"Ah yes, I need two dress robes please and two collared shirts. One of each for these boys." Mrs. Diggory replied, smiling brightly.

"Alrighty then, this way now, very busy day." and she brought me and Cedric to the measurements stand. We had done this many times before. Madam Malkin took the measuring tape and measured us head to toe.

"Colors dears?"

"Dark Green for Harry and Black for Cedric please." Mrs. Diggory said. Madam Malkin quickly got to work and told us to go wait and come back in an hour. When we walked out, Mrs. Diggory looked at the two of us.

"What do you two want to do while we wait?" she asked.

"How about Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour? It's a sunny day." Cedric suggested.

"Good idea Ced. I remember the time Hagrid got me an ice cream on my very first visit here." I responded.

"That's settled then. Let's head off. Um, which way is it again?" Mrs. Diggory said. Cedric pointed over to where a lot of children were, holding ice cream cones, and he walked over. We spent the next hour eating icecream and roaming the alley. We mostly did window shopping. Cedric was quite interested at a broomstick store while I looked at some novels in the Flourish and Blotts display. When the hour was over, we came back into the busy robes shop.

"Hour right on the dot I see. Just finished. Try them on, make sure they fit nice and snug." Madam Malkin said when we walked in. When we came out of the dressing rooms, the robes fit perfectly. Cedric looked quite handsome with his black dress robe.

"Quite handsome young men." Mrs. Diggory and Madam Malkin both cooed at us. Cedric blushed while I tried not to smile. Daphne and Tracey would probably be proud of the fashion I was currently wearing.

Once Mrs. Diggory paid, we returned back to Privet Drive. She put some more food into the fridge and left us for the night. That night as we were about to sleep, I cuddled next to Cedric.

"You looked quite handsome today Ced." I complimented. Cedric smiled.

"You really think so." Cedric asked, blushing once more.

"I do." I replied, poking his nose playfully.

"Well you looked quite sharp as well Hydra." Cedric said, pulling me close. We slept quite well after the tiring day, the moonlight shining through the window.

* * *

"Dad!" Cedric smiled and hugged his father, Amos Diggory. It was the day of the trial and Mr. Diggory was taking the both of us to the ministry.

"Hmph. I'm sure Arthur Weasley would love to have a gander at this house." he chuckled while shaking my hand. I smiled back. Ginny had told me of her dad's obsession with anything muggle. He even had his own secret shed where he experimented and examined.

"Well, I do think it is time to go. The press will probably be all over the ministry trying to get a peek." Mr. Diggory explained, taking a look at his pocket watch. Rita Skeeter most likely would be at the front.

And with that, we headed off to the ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will obviously be...The Trial chapter! See you next Sunday!
> 
> Feedback is helpful!


	3. The Trial of Sirius Black: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 of the Trial
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

Dressed in our new robes, Cedric, Mr. Diggory, and I flooed into the ministry from the Diggory cottage. Immediately I noticed that more people than usual were crowding in the ministry. Of course, there were the workers, but also as Mr. Diggory had anticipated, plenty of reporters. Even though I had one eye, I could still see that when they saw me, they came running.

"Harry Potter, what do you have to say about the trial?"

"Mr. Potter, any comments on the trial?

"How do you feel about the trial?"

"Do you think that this trial could overturn things?"

"Now, now, let the boy have some space." Mr. Diggory said sternly to the reporters. They ignored him however and continued to pry further. Cedric glared at any who would come near. Then SHE came. 

Miss Rita Skeeter herself. She wore an ugly green dress and red glasses. She had bleach blonde hair and wore a tad too much makeup. She looked at me like a jar of candy waiting to be emptied of it's contents. In this case, secrets and opinions.

"Oh Harry Potter, it is quite the pleasure to meet you. Yes it is. Ah and with the Diggory's too, huh? Now may I have a moment of your tim-"

"Miss Skeeter, I do not want to comment on the trial at this moment." I said promptly, interrupting her. Skeeter's smile only widened. Crazy woman I swear.

"Now Mr. Potter, I do think that is a little rash. I do have quite good questions and the public would love to hear your op-"

"Once again Miss Skeeter, I do not want to talk with the press at the moment." and I brushed past her. Mr. Diggory had already cleared the way and Cedric was quick to follow me. The onlooking reporters though kept shouting questions from afar. I ignored them and pressed on. There was nothing to gain from talking to those vultures.

"They are crazy aren't they." Cedric said, eyeing the reporters with extreme suspicion. 

"More than Lavender Brown, and that is certainly saying something." I said quietly so no one would hear me other than Cedric. He held back his laughter as we walked in front of the doors to the court room. There were aurors guarding the door and examined us closely.

"Please state your names." one ordered.

"Amos Diggory."

"Cedric Diggory."

"Harry Potter."

They looked at me carefully, and noticed my lightning bolt scar. Why do people ALWAYS have to look at that first.

"Please show your letter." the other auror said, opening up her hand. Letter? Must be an invitation. I didn't get a letter, but luckily Mr. Diggory did and took it out of his pocket. He handed it over to the aurors who examined it closely before letting us in.

"Please turn to your left and their is a staircase leading to the viewing deck." the auror said, and pointed. The three of us nodded before moving up to the viewing deck. There were rows of seats high above the main room. The people below were wearing robes and were whispering among each other before the trial could start. We were still early, so we took our seats in the front row. A few minutes passed and some more people came in.

"Ah hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggorys." greeted Professor Sinistra. I could only guess that Professor Dumbledore had invited her due to her hand in last year's incident.

"Oh Professor Sinistra. It's good to see you. How has your summer been?" I asked. The least I could do was be nice to her. She had always been caught up in our antics. I felt bad for her honestly.

"I've been good. After today I'm heading to an Astronomy Convention." she said sitting down to Mr. Diggory. The two shook hands.

A few moments later the Malfoy's came in, though it were only the two senior members. They both frowned and held up their noses while walking past. If I recalled, Narcissa Malfoy was Sirius Black's aunt, so it only made sense that they were there.

As time passed, more and more people came in, but I didn't recognize any of them and decided to instead spend my time talking to Cedric, who had been reading a book.

"What book are you reading Ced?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm reading _The Adventures of John Crook_." he said, putting a bookmark into it.

"I read that book before! How are you liking it?"

"It's been amazing so far. I love John's and Miranda's relationship. It is so cute." Cedric replied. I decided to not spoil the book and tell him that Miranda died. I instead decided to talk about my favorite parts of the book with him. It was nice to have someone to discuss the book with. Hermione always thought WAY too hard about it and Theo wasn't a big reader. We continued to talk about it until everyone around us hushed.

_Bang_

The large door to the room opened and Cornelius Fudge walked in.

He wore a maroon robe and hat. He walked up to a very tall wooden podium. The Wizengamot behind him all straightened up. Then, with four aurors, Sirius Black walked in. Chained up, but I could feel emotions of both anxiety and hope.

_Bang_

The minister banged his gavel.

"The trial of Sirius Orion Black begins today. He is charged today for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 other muggles. He is also charged with serving the Dark Lord. May the trial begin!"

_Bang_

The gavel's noise echoed through the chamber.

"Sirius Orion Black, I will now ask you a set of questions. You have the option to refrain from answering, but that will only hinder the trial and it's progression. If you do decide to answer you will answer truthfully. Understand?" Fudge instructed.

"Understood minister." Black said, his voice deep.

"Now the first question..."

"Did you or did you not kill 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew?" Fudge asked.

"No minister I did not." Black answered promptly.

The viewing gallery and Wizengamot all broke into whispers.

This must have been the grown-up version of the Great Hall.

Both the possible outcome of the trial and remembering the whispers in the Great Hall made me shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is too boring, but I wanted to just get the setting and build up stuff out of the way. Next chapter will fully cover the trial.
> 
> Feedback is helpufl.
> 
> I just remembered that Dumbledore usually proceeds over trials, but I guess I forgot since he wasn't allowed to preside over trials during the summer before 5th year fiasco. Let's just say since this was such a big trial, the minister wanted to preside over it.


	4. The Trial of Sirius Black: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day. I wonder what Harry and Cedric are doing to celebrate? Anyways, this was a very long chapter to write, and I hope you enjoy the this chapter!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

**Sirius' POV**

_*15 minutes prior*_

I took a shaky breath within my cold holding cell. It was much nicer than Azkaban, that was for sure, but it wasn't any less dreary. The guards outside my cell were chatting quietly. They looked at me a couple of times and laughed right when they started talking again.

I could be reckless sometimes.

"Hey, you know it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs." I said.

Okay, maybe a little too reckless. The guards glared at me through the bars.

"Oh look Perry, the murderer is talking." said the female guard.

"Indeed Jess. Good thing he is nice and _locked up_." the male guard smirked.

I know my recklessness sometimes leads to anger.

"Stop taunting me! You two wouldn't last a day in Azkaban." I sneered.

I know my anger leads to anger of others.

"Shut up! You will soon be dead anyways. The job Azkaban couldn't do will at least be fulfilled today." the male guard cackled. His co-worker looked at him.

"Justice if you asked me." she said, nodding. "That poor Potter. Being betrayed by his own godfather. I heard he's going to be at the trial today."

I slumped back down to the floor, fuming quietly. I would gain nothing by being even more reckless and testing the guards' patience. At least I might be able to see Harry one last time if I really do lose the trial.

"I'll proven proven innocent, I swear." I murmured under my breath. I heard the guards _tch_ under their breaths.

_Bang_

I looked over from my spot on the dirty floor and saw some aurors. They walked up to the guards and conversed for a few moments. In their hands were chains that clanged against each other, waiting for it's next victim. The guards hid their smug smiles as the door opened and the aurors pointed their wands right at me. I counted. 4 wands. Without a wand, I would be powerless against them and the guards anyways.

"Get up _Black_." one ordered and grabbed my arm roughly.

"Ouc-" I stopped as one of the aurors pointed their wand at my neck.

"Now stay quiet Black and don't resist. We are taking you to the courtroom." the auror ordered and placed handcuffs on my hands. They then chained up my legs, giving me the only option to walk in very tiny steps. The dragged me away from the guards eyes and out of the room.

The next thing I knew, I was in the courtroom.

In a cold and uncomfortable seat. The eyes of the Wizengamot and Viewing Gallery peered at me. I wouldn't let them stop me.

* * *

***Harry's POV***

"Quiet!" the minister ordered, banging his gavel. Everyone went quiet. Black looked up at me, but one of the aurors immediately made him look back up at the minister. In the split second I saw his face, he was smiling at me. I swalloed

What if he died?

I always wondered about my parents, a little less once I started making friends and learning that they died, but Black reignited a childhood wonder in me. There he was, sitting there, an honorary parent. If only I had gotten Pettigrew. This could all be over so fast, yet that rat was out there.

The next time I see him, I'll make sure Snowflake eats him. Hmmmm, not even Snowflake would eat that filthy rat though. She does have standards after all. That spoiled cat, I swear.

"Next question!" the minister bellowed, his voice echoing in the minds of the people and room.

"Where were you on the 31st of October, in the year of 1981?" Fudge asked.

"I was at a home. It was too dangerous at the time to be in large gatherings. I had been advised by James and Lily to not go out. They never said anything about small gatherings though." Black smirked. I saw Professor Sinistra quietly chuckle into her hand. I couldn't believe Black was trying to bring humor into this. It was a serious trial. What a minute. Serious...Sirius. I frowned at myself.

"I decided to go to Peter Pettigrew's hideout to celebrate with him. When I went over though, he wasn't there. I looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. He never leaves his hideout, and I didn't see anything out of place. I then remembered something."

Everybody was on the edge of their seats, holding their breaths. Well except for me, Cedric, and Sinistra.

"Peter Pettigrew was James' and Lily's secret keeper."

I tried not to smile in the chaos behind and around me.

"He's clearly lying!" someone behind me said.

"I don't know. He had told me he didn't plan on going to my party." another said. Must have been an old acquaintance. 

"Quiet!" Fudge ordered, his face somewhat red. Once again, everyone quieted down, though it took a little longer than last time.

"Continue your story Black." the minister said, composing himself once more.

"Well, since I had that information I went to Godric's Hollow, just to make sure Peter didn't do anything. I think we all know what happened." Black continued. Everyone's face fell at remembering my parent's death. Well, the Malfoy's faked it.

"I found Hagrid there. He told me that Dumbledore had told him to bring Harry to him." Black said.

"As in the Hogwarts' grounds-keeper?" Fudge asked.

"Yes minister. Anyhow, I let Hagrid use my motorbike. I drove it on the way to Godric's Hollow. I knew what Pettigrew did, and in my rage I tracked him down. I confronted him, but he outsmarted me and used the Blasting Curse. Before that though, he shouted that I had done it to confuse people. That's what happened minister." Black said, in what seemed to be in one breath as he was breathing, slightly hard.

Everybody's mouth was open wide with the story. I looked over at Ced.

"Do you think they'll believe Black?" I whispered. Ced gave me a neutral look.

"It's the wizards and witches of the wizarding world. They are blind to most things. Like in your first year." Cedric replied, placing his hand on top of mine. "But I do think that maybe this time they'll see the truth."

His statement filled me with the littlest bit of confidence, and was a little down for a Hufflepuff, but I guess he was still bitter about the general public. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before Fudge brought down his gavel once more.

"Why Black did you not give this _information_ to the ministry's attention?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Black sighed.

"I was reckless. Mad. I didn't use common sense. Not that I do regularly, but less than usual." he said, his face looking down.

"Black, was anyone aware of this switch in secret-keeper?" Fudge inquired. Black shook his head.

"Other than Lily, James, and Pettigrew, no one else knew." Black answered.

This was going was to be tough. No one else knew that Black was the secret keeper and we didn't have any proof. I gripped Cedric's hand.

"Why did we find Peter Pettigrew's finger then?" Fudge questioned.

"He had cut it off I think. Wait...does anyone have a picture of it?" Black asked. Fudge looked behind him as someone got up.

"Minister Fudge, if I may. I have brought some evidence from the scene." Madam Bones said, adjusting her monocle. In her hand were some documents.

"Yes, yes Amelia, come down." Fudge said, waving his hand. She went down some steps and arrived in the middle of the courtroom. She filed through her documents quickly before pulling out a picture. It was over a finger. She showed it off.

"There! The finger looks like it was cleanly cut off. It is about perfectly even. The blasting curse couldn't have done that." Black said, a little giddy. The Wizengamot gasped a little and burst into their own little discussions.

"Yes, yes, he does have a point. I do think we need more evidence and explanations though." Fudge said. More. More. More. This was the only way.

"May I say something more minister?"

"Of course Black."

"If I truly worked for the Dark Lord, why didn't I try to struggle with Hagrid or take away Harry? Furthermore, why would I have given Hagrid my motorbike?" Black said, all his thoughts coming out in one. This got even more murmurs. A certain Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the back, scratching his beard. I had just noticed him as the many robes were somewhat disorienting.

"That is a good point, but how did Pettigrew 'escape' if he was alive?" this time, Madam Bones asked the question. At least the public knew about Lupin, if Black was going to mention him at all.

"He along with me and James Potter were Animagi. We did this because Remus Lupin was a werewolf and when we found out, we wanted to be there for him. Pettigrew was a rat." Black didn't need to elaborate further. A mouse could escape very fast, especially in the chaos of a murder scene. If only I could say something. I had inquired to Dumbledore about being a witness, but he had said that it would not help Hogwarts reputation to have kids be attacked by a werewolf and a professor. It made sense in the grand scheme of things, but it hurt knowing that many would believe me, AND Sinistra, AND Cedric.

"You are not registered though." Madam Bones said.

"We transformed illegally. May I show you?" Black responded promptly. Madam Bones looked up to Fudge. Fudge nodded. The aurors pointed their wands at Black as they allowed him to transform. When he did everyone gasped at the sight of a black and shaggy dog. He immediately transformed back, panting tiredly. He must have been magically drained.

"I see. Do we have anyone who wants to speak against, or perhaps for Sirius Black?" Fudge boomed, looking around. No one stood up in the Wizengamot.

"The viewing gallery?" he asked. The person behind me stood up. An auror escorted him down.

"Your name sir?"

"George Micheals. I attended Hogwarts with Black, as a muggle-born Gryffindor one grade above. He attended my Halloween party every year. Except for the year of 1981. He had indeed told me through a private letter that the Potter's had advised him not to come. I can attest to that part of his alibi." Micheals said, handing a letter to Madam Bones. She scanned through it.

"He speaks the truth minister." she said, handing Micheals back the letter. The aurors sat him back down. The murmurs were still ever present and Fudge had stopped telling everyone to quiet down by now. They would stop when somebody else would speak anyways.

"Anyone else?"

"Yes minister. I have one more statement. If I really worked for You-Know-Who, I wouldn't have been at Godric's Hollow. I am reckless, but I am not stupid. I am a loyal friend. I survived in Azkaban with the knowledge that I am innocent. I would have never betrayed my best friends. Not now or ever." and Black was quiet once more. Fudge sighed.

_"ANYONE_ else?"

"Ah Cornelius, I do have someone I invited, but the guards said he was a little too tall." Dumbledore said, with his usual kind smile. A tired Fudge nodded.

_Bang_

The doors slammed open and Hagrid came in.

"Oh Sirius Black. I'm sorry. I shou'na believe them. I knew that y'er didn't betray them in me heart. I was so conv-"

"Hagrid, may I please ask you a question?" Dumbledore asked, his kind smile still showing through his beard.

"Oh yes profess'r."

"What was Sirius Black like when he came to Godric's Hollow?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Well he had this fran'ic look on his face. He er' pushed me out of the way so he could grab Harry. He was huggin' him alright. He had some big 'ol tears on his face, he did as well. Black then got mad at me you see. Had to tell him Dumbledore told me to pick 'im up so he could find a home for 'im. Calmed down a bit and lent me his motorbike." Hagrid's face then went into tears.

"Oh Sirius I'm sorry." and he tried to say more, but no one could understand him. Dumbledore came down the same staircase Madam Bones had and went down to Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. It wasn't your fault. Sirius is right there. He'll be fine." Dumbledore said, rubbing Hagrid's back. The half-giant continued to weep large tears that made the floor even more shiny. Some guards escorted him out. I heard reporters howling at him. Poor Hagrid.

* * *

After that, Fudge slammed his gavel.

"Are there anymore questions or statements?" he asked. He was greeted by silence. Fudge smiled somewhat.

"Well I do have one more thing to ask myself. I was at the scene that very day. The first actually. I witnessed Black's laugh. Why were you laughing exactly?" Fudge asked, smirking.

"I was tired. I hadn't slept and was filled with sadness. I had just lost my best friend and my other best friend was a traitor." Black said, his voice quivering slightly.

Fudge banged his gavel.

"The Wizengamot will now decide if Sirius Orion Black is truly guilty of killing Peter Pettigrew and working for the Dark Lord! We will have a ten minute recess to let them think before the final votes are casted!" and Fudge red in the face, slouched in his seat. I had a feeling that he had hoped Sirius Black was guilty. Now knowing that Fudge was at the scene, he must have felt some kind of pride of being the one to help catch someone responsible for deaths in the war.

I rested my head on Cedric's shoulder.

"Long 10 minutes I imagine." Cedric said.

I could only imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outcome/aftermath of the trial will revealed next Sunday! Thanks for reading and I am open to feedback!


	5. Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the trial related chapters. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

9 minutes to go.

I started kicking my legs back and forth. I couldn't stay still. I was usually composed, but at this point, everyone in the viewing gallery was being a little fidgety. The members of the Wizengamot were either whispering to each other quietly or thinking to themselves.

"I honestly think that he has a chance." said a voice from behind us.

"I don't think so. Like who laughs in a sad moment?" said another.

"Someone who is broken." replied the voice.

* * *

7 minutes to go.

"What will happen if he loses?" Cedric asked his father. Mr. Diggory had a grim look on his face.

"Well son, death. He has escaped Azkaban and they will want to finish the job." Mr. Diggory replied. That made me fidget even more.

* * *

I spent the next 6 minutes just being worried.

At this point, it was either Black lives or Black dies.

And I had no control over it. I looked down at the Wizengamot. Even if I could see in both eyes, I still couldn't be able to see them all. Not like this.

They did. They had the power. If there is even a one vote difference, I would lose my last "parent". Merlin, I wish I would have cared more. I feel like I haven't ever thought about them at all in the last 3 years. Maybe it was just that too much has happened. I feel like I took the people around me for granted. Like in the two times I met Black, I could have asked him about my parents, but I did what any Slytherin would do. Be cold and observe. Observing time was over. If Black lives, it was time to act. Hopefully this will be the only big event this year.

**Bang**

I almost jumped out of my seat. Ced looked at me, concerned. Though my heart was still racing, I steadied my breath. This isn't like me at all. Well, I did fit in with the other fidgeting people though.

"Now, the Wizengamot will now decide if Sirius Orion Black is guilty of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles and serving under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Now, if you are in favor of convicting for the first charge, please raise your hand." Fudge explained.

Immediately hands went up.

"To not convict."

Hands went up once again. I held in a breath.

"With votes 24 to 26, Sirius Orion Black is hereby cleared of the first charge. Now, we shall for vote on the second charge."

"All in favor of conviction."

Hands went up.

"To not convict."

Hands went up.

"With votes 23 to 27, Sirius Orion Black is cleared of both charges." Fudge said, sighing unhappily. I didn't even bother getting up to cheer or anything, I just breathed a sigh of relief and slumped onto Cedric's shoulder.

I did look below however and found a gaping Sirius Black. He looked happy and surprised at the same time. If he was in his dog form, his tail would be wagging so hard that he might have created some wind.

Some people behind us were smiling while other's looked less than satisfied at the results. I heard some members of the Wizengamot arguing among themselves, this time not very quietly. Everybody looked down at them.

"Why did you vote to convict him of the first, but not the second?" asked a bony gentleman.

"Well, I think that he killed Pettigrew to avenge his friend!" replied an elderly woman.

"He's guilty on both charges I tell you. Delusion!" shouted another voice.

Dumbledore sat observing everything. He looked happy at the results, but not at all the bickering.

"Quiet! All of you!" he said, sternly, but somehow with a fondness in his voice. I have the suspicion that they do this a lot.

"May I kindly remind all of you that you are in the view of the viewing gallery. Or that we are all adults here. The trial has been decided, and if you disagree you may share your thoughts more civilly." Dumbledore said, like he was trying to discipline the students of Hogwarts. The Wizengamot quieted down after hearing this. Some looked embarrassed. 

"Now, I do have something to say. Sirius Black is an illegal animagus..." Fudge trailed off.

"And I do believe that a hefty fine is the highest penalty." Dumbledore finished for him. Fudge nodded.

"All in favor of convicting."

Everyone's hand went up.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are hereby convicted of being an illegal animagus and will have to pay a fine of 500 galleons." Fudge said. A little bittersweet for him I assumed. He did get to convict Black of something after all.

Everybody soon got up, still somewhat shocked and started towards the door. We however, went over to where Black, Dumbledore, and Madam Bones were talking. Now out of his chains, Black looked the happiest I have ever seen him. Observation time was over.

* * *

***Sirius' POV***

Oh Merlin! Free at last! Oh the things that I've missed. The alley, adventures, pranks, girls, everything. Maybe I might get to see Mooney again too. So many things to catch up on. Speaking of that...

Harry was walking to me with the two male Diggory's. The pretty boy Cedric Diggory and the Amos Diggory, who had grown a little older since the last time I had run into him. Harry! How could I have forgotten. The memories and all the time I missed out on. Basically his whole childhood! I just wanted to hug him-wait.

Okay, I had to do this right. I wanted Harry to trust me like a parent, somebody he could trust. Sure I won the trial (by a thin margin), and he obviously believes me, but it takes a lot to trust somebody. Especially since Harry is a little snake. I tried to remember what Dumbledore had told me earlier.

That's right.

Don't be too pushy. Don't try too hard. Ask him questions. Try to know him better. That was A LOT of stuff to remember. Hmm, maybe I'll greet him first and go from there. That can't be hard right?

Right?!

"Hey Harry." I said, shaking his hand. Oh, I wanted to hug him so bad.

"Hey Black. I'm very happy you won the trial." he said, with a small smile.

"You can call me Sirius. Black is too formal for me." I said. Okay, please let that NOT be over the boundary line. I breathed a sigh of relief as Harry continued to smile. Hopefully it was a real one.

"Alright, Sirius. I just wanted to say congratulations and if it was ok if..." he paused for a moment, "write letters to you. I really, really, want to know more about you. Your my godfather and all." he replied. My heart jumped when he said that.

"Of course Harry! I've missed out on so much, and I just can't wait to hear about all of my godson's adventures...or maybe pranks? Me, James, Remus, and...him, used to pull pranks all the time." I said proudly. Oh those were the days. Harry went up to me and whispered quietly.

"Pranks are very secretive information." he said, winking at me. Merlin, the fun we were going to have.

"Now Black, you will have a week to pay off the fine." Madam Bones said, interrupting us.

Well, maybe the fun will have to wait.

* * *

***Harry POV***

The three of us left the other three to handle the fine. The other viewing members had left by now, but the press was still there as they hadn't seen a certain group leave yet.

"Harry Potter, what do you think of Black being innocent?"

"Amos Diggory, you are very close with Harry Potter. Will you let Sirius Black see his godson?"

"We will not be answering any questions from the press. Thank you very much and good day to all of you." Mr. Diggory said and managed to get us to the floo area. In bright green flames we arrived back at the Diggory cottage.

"How did it go boys?" Mrs. Diggory asked, sipping some tea.

"Well..."

* * *

Cedric and I were back in Surrey. We had been pooped after the trial and had decided to just lay low and read a little. It helped calm us down, and the beef stew that Mrs. Diggory had left in the fridge helped even more. It was safe to say that we fell asleep nice and full.

* * *

**Sirius Black's Trial: All the Details**

We didn't bother reading most of the article in the Daily Prophet the next morning. We had already experienced and told the story by now. We did however find the reactions from the public very amusing to read. They somehow had gotten Sirius to comment as well.

_We caught up with Black after the trial._

_"Black, are you glad to be free after over a decade in bars?"_

_"I'm SIRIUSly and positively happy!"_

_We also caught up with a wonderful woman with her kids in Diagon Alley._

_"Hello there. Do you feel safe with Sirius Black free?"_

_"Safe?! SAFE?! HIDE YOUR CHILDREN FELLOW WIZARDS AND WITCHES! HIDE THEM!"_

_We also asked a random janitor in the ministry how he felt._

_"What are thoughts on Sirius Black's trial?"_

_"How about the ministry pays me more first."_

"I would love to meet that janitor." Cedric chuckled.

"I would love to NEVER meet that mother." I added.

I loved Cedric's laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week! I bet you can all figure out what the next chapter will be. (Hint: It starts with a Q).
> 
> If you enjoyed reading (or even if you didn't) don't hesitate to comment.


	6. Birthday Tickets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry's POV***

"Snowball!" I yelped as the white and furry cat jumped into my arms without any warning.

"I do think that she missed the two of you." Mrs. Diggory chuckled, putting away some dishes into a cabinet.

Cedric and I had just moved back into the cottage after our month stay in Surrey. It felt nice to be back in the cozy Diggory cottage. So many memories...

_Lick_

"Seems like Snowflake is giving you some birthday kisses Harry." Cedric chuckled as he passed me, as he was heading up to his bedroom with his trunk. I blew my tongue out at him as his back turned.

_Lick_

I gave Snowflake a kiss on the head before putting her down. She hissed at me, but scampered off anyways. I loved Snowflake, but I don't think that I could get my luggage while still holding her. I picked up my trunk with two hands, but Snowflake came running back and jumping on top of it.

"Well that works, I guess." I smiled and climbed up the wooden stairs that creaked below me. Snowflake didn't really add too much weight onto the already heavy, wooden trunk.

"Snowflake!" I said as she swatted at the trunks lock. I had not magically locked it so Snowflake could unlock it. I couldn't do much without falling down the stairs, luckily though, Cedric had come out of his bedroom. He noticed what disaster Snowflake was about to cause and picked her up.

"Now kitty, you can't do that." Cedric scolded. Snowflake looked at him with her blank stare. Cedric rolled his eyes and held her so she couldn't jump back onto the trunk.

"Thanks Ced." I huffed as I finally reached the top of the stairs.

"No problem Hydra. Need any help though?" Cedric asked.

"Nah, I need the exercise. Not like I do quidditch like you." I said.

"You don't need two eyes to exercise Harry." Cedric commented as I put my trunk down next to his. He lifted up my skinny arm. "You need it too. It's healthy." I mocked punched him.

"See, not very strong love." Cedric said.

"Turn down the honesty a bit my lovely badger." I said, pinching him. He winced a bit. 

"Fine." he said grudgingly.

* * *

I had been so pre-occupied by my life, that I had kind of forgotten about planning a party. Mrs. Diggory, being Mrs. Diggory, had also forgotten. In turn, Mr. Diggory had forgotten as well. Cedric hadn't forgotten about my birthday, but like me, planning an actual party.

"I am so sorry dear." Mrs. Diggory said, looking quite disappointed indeed, sipping her tea meekly.

"No worries. We had a party last year, so maybe we can come up with something quick and quiet instead." I said, trying to put her at ease.

"Hmm, what can we do though." Mrs. Diggory hummed. I thought about that. It was a nice and sunny day. Not sweltering hot of course, but relatively warm enough for a nice stroll.

"A picnic." I whispered under my breath. Mrs. Diggory smiled.

"Wonderful! It can just be the four of us, oh and Snowflake too! You can bring your presents too and we can eat and open presents under that nice tree down the hill." Mrs. Diggory said, already making plans, writing them down as to not forget things.

"Ooo! I love planning things!" she said and trundled off into the kitchen, probably going to prepare the food.

* * *

"Where should I put the presents? I don't want to have you all hold them for me." I said. I had gotten many gifts (wrapped mind you) and had put them in my trunk. That was probably why my trunk was so heavy.

"What we need is something to put them in so only one person needs to do any work." Mr. Diggory suggested.

"OH how about Cedric's old children's wagon." he then suggested. Cedric groaned.

"Oh come on son." Mr. Diggory said. leading us to an old shed. He rummaged around for a few moments before pulling out a red wagon.

"I remember now. My little Cedric used to put all his little stuffies in here and roll them around our old house." Mrs. Diggory said fondly. Cedric looked like he was going to faint of embarrassment.

"Oh Ced, don't be embarrassed. I find the story quite endearing." I said, giving him a hug. Cedric smiled.

* * *

We had loaded the presents into the wagon and rolled them down the walkway in front of the cottage. We made our way down the hill in which the cottage sat upon and arrived at a large tree, quite similar to the one Cedric and I had spent many days relaxing under on the Hogwarts' grounds. We sat down under it, bathing under it's shade while also enjoying the fresh air. Mrs. Diggory pulled out of a basket some food. And then, a cake.

"Wow." I said.

"Sorry that I didn't have enough time to really decorate other than a simple layer of frosting, bu-"

"No Mrs. Diggory, I love it. Thank you." I said hugging her. She smiled widely.

"Alright boys, eat up!"

And that was exactly what we did. It may have only been sandwiches, fruit, and some pumpkin juice, but sometimes, simplicity was best. I leaned onto Cedric shoulder as I finished my apple.

"Oh no you don't Harry. You are not going to fall asleep on my shoulder again." Cedric chuckled.

"But I'm comfy Ced!"

"Alright, but remember, comfy doesn't mean sleeping. Anyways, we still need to eat the cake."

Mmmm, cake. It was a chocolate cake with some buttercream frosting. It seemed so lovely in the summer air. The three Diggorys soon started singing Happy Birthday to me, and even Snowflake joined in, though it was mostly her hissing at a fruit fly. I blew out my candles in one blow.

When we actually started eating the cake, it was a normal cake, but birthdays always made cake feel special.

* * *

"You are never going to guess what I got you." Cedric said confidently.

"Doesn't matter much, I'm going to be opening it soon anyways." I said. "But I'll open yours last."

"Ah, saving the best for last I see." Cedric said.

"Of course." I said, smiling up at him. I then started on the first present.

A lot of them were novels, but there were some other notable ones. For example, Daphne had gotten me a bow tie that could change colors every time you tapped it with your wand. Theo had given me some ink that would never come out of clothes. He attached a note that simply stated:

_Use it however you wish. Just tell me when so I can join you._

Black had also gotten me a present. It was a bottle of some sort of liquid. Like Theo's it had a note attached to it.

_This bottle will light up the BLACK (get it?) when you tap it three times with your wand. The same for getting it to turn off. Saying the word 'color' while tapping it and it will change the liquid's color. I didn't really know what to get you since we don't know each other all too well, but it would be a crime of me to not get you anything at all. This seems like a safe bet, and I am quite proud of it if I don't say so myself._

This seems like it would annoy Malfoy if I set it to red, though hopefully he can get his act together soon.

Luna had gotten me a rock that had a little painted raven and snake and Colin had gotten me a pack of cards and a note that said:

_Me and my family have been playing card games and they are so much fun! I'm going to teach you how to play when we see each other on the train!_

I then reached Cedric's present.

It was wrapped up in a tidy box. I unwrapped it, not caring about the condition of the paper as it turned into shreds. I then opened the lid of the box.

There sat a necklace, but it only had three beads, alternating between yellow and green.

"Now before you say that I'm a horrible gift-giver, the necklace is more of a symbol that we can add onto. You see, I've spent 2 of your birthday's with you now, and now 3, so..."

"Every birthday is another bead." I finished, catching on to what he was saying. Cedric seemed much more relieved now that he knew that I got what the gift meant and hugged me.

"You don't have to wear it now since it only has three beads." he said. I shook my head and put on the necklace.

"I will wear it with pride Ced." I said. I wanted to give him one of my saved-for-only-wanting-to-be-cute kisses on the cheek, but his parents were right there and Cedric probably couldn't take any more embarrassment. Instead I tackled him with a hug.

* * *

That night though, I did give Cedric a kiss on the cheek, his necklace still around my neck.

"Well, thank you very much." he said, giving one in return.

Honestly, why did we blush so much?

* * *

It was a few days later and I was sitting, reading one of my new novels. I was still wearing the necklace. I had decided to only take it off during showers, as it felt like a nice way to always have Ced nearby, even though we were always near each other anyways.

_Bang_

The room's door opened. I jolted upright.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Cedric panted.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. I then noticed something in his hand. Well, somethings.

"Tickets. Quidditch World Cup. Me, you, dad. YES." Cedric said, before falling on the floor with glee. Cedric didn't really talk about quidditch with me since he knew I wasn't very interested in it, but I couldn't help but be in awe with his dedication during his games.

Also, maybe it was a good thing I wasn't into sports. Well maybe not this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Quidditch tickets. I forgot Harry's birthday existed, so I had to do this first before the World Cup, but that's fine.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!


	7. World Cup Nightmare (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this first part!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

For the next couple of weeks, Cedric was counting down the days till the Quidditch World Cup. August 25th was circled on his calendar in bright red. The tickets Mr. Diggory had gotten us sat on his dresser next to some schoolbooks.

_"I thought that it would be a nice surprise. Anyways, it's nice to treat my son while he's still under our roof."_ Mr. Diggory had said when Cedric asked him about the tickets. It was sweet really.

_Tap Tap Tap_

I heard footsteps run up the stairs.

"Time for dinner Harry." Cedric said, appearing in the doorway.

"Alright. I'll be down in a second." I said as Cedric ran back down. I followed soon after. When I got down, my nose was assaulted with the scent of a delicious Shepard's Pie.

"Ah good, everyone is here now." Mrs. Diggory said handing us our plates. We all scooped some of the delicious looking pie and dug in. Mr. Diggory talked about his day at work. He talked about some magical creature that had gotten loose. The usual really.

"You would never know who I ran into in the alley this afternoon, Amos." Mrs. Diggory said, getting up for seconds.

"Hmmm, enlighten me dear."

"Molly Weasley. She said that Arthur managed to get tickets for the World Cup too. She said that Arthur helped out Ludo Bagman's brother with something." she said, sitting back down.

"Ah that Ludo Bagman! He's a real character I tell you. The other day he made a bet with..." and Mr. Diggory went on a rant about Ludo Bagman. From what I gathered, he was the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I also gathered that he was a reckless, gambling, and careless man. Not very suited for a head position if you asked me.

* * *

"Few more days to go." Cedric said excitedly, all the while petting Snowflake.

"Hopefully you can fall asleep." I said. Cedric rolled his eyes and crawled under his blanket. I went next to him and snuggled up against his chest. 

I had forgotten to do my daily routine of putting up my shields.

* * *

***3rd Person***

_An old manor sat upon a hill in Little Hangleton. There was a sign that said so. It was the dead of night, with only the moon and stars lighting the sky. Why would such a manor be left abandoned like that? Why, only a crime could make such a house fall into disrepair. 50 years ago, a maid working at the manor had discovered it's inhabitants dead on the floor._

_They were the Riddle family. A snobbish and very wealthy family._

_The police knew it was a murder. The whole healthy family dead, just like that that! It would of course be suspicious. The man that the police found suspicious the most though was Frank Bryce. He had been the Riddle's gardener and a war veteran. He had a stiff leg from said war, and now disapproved loud noises. As the Riddle's gardener, he lived on the estate, there in his small cottage. In that cottage was the key to the manor._

_When news got out about Frank Bryce's arrest, the town was in a gossipy mood. They called him names and discussed how he could of done it to each other in low whispers. When the bodies had been examined though, to everyone's shock, there was no wound. No sign poison. Nothing but fear on the dead Riddles' faces. Frank was let go due the revelation, and though everyone doubted his innocence, he continued to stay at his small cottage on the Riddle estate._

_Frank still lived on the estate on the night of August 16th, 1994. Up to that point, he took care of the gardens, though he was sometimes interrupted by rowdy boys throwing rocks and being obnoxious. Those boys are what Frank probably thought were the disturbances coming from the manor. He had been awoken by his bad leg and had noticed a flickering light in the manor._

_Fire!_

_He went up to the manor, distrusting the police and having no telephone, and rushed (as fast as he could) inside of the manor through the back door. We went up the stairs, smelling the decay around him and arrived at the landing. Looking right, he saw the light. A fire in the grate._

_A man then spoke._

_"Are you hungry my lord, I have some more in the bottle."_

_"Later." said a voice, "Now, move me closer to the fire Wormtail."_

_Frank saw a small man in a black cloak for a moment before he disappeared out of Franks sight._

_"Wormtail, do you know where Nagini is?" the voice from earlier inquired._

_"She went to explore the house my lord." the man said nervously._

_"I need to milk her soon. This journey has been tiring so I will need to feed throughout the night." the voice said._

_Frank was confused throughout the rest of the conversation. The two talked about a plan. Staying at the manor for a week, Qudditch, wizards, all of it was bizarre. The two then started talking about some Harry Potter boy. Then about loyalty or what not. Frank's old ear was growing more tired and confused by the second. He knew though, that he had to come up with a plan. The telephone box in the village! He could telephone the police. He was frozen though, intrigued by the conversation. This was the wrong decision. As one of the voices started wheezing, a slithering noise was heard behind him. He turned around. There was a giant feet! He stayed frozen as the snake passed by._

_Then Frank realized something. The man was hissing, not wheezing!_

_"Ah, so there is a muggle hearing every word we say Nagini...I see. Wormtail! Invite him in!"_

_The small, balding man from earlier made a motioned for Frank to enter. Frank knew that he had no choice in the matter. He walked in and saw the fire, and a chair. The voice was coming from the chair?_

_"Muggle, you have heard everything?"_

_"Yes, but what is a muggle?"_

_"Someone who is not a wizard." the voice said slowly._

_"I have no idea what you are talking about...anyways, my wife knows I'm here and I know that you've committed murder!" Frank said._

_"Why you have no wife. Anyways, I'm not a man, not in the sense you speak of. Wormtail! Turn the chair!." the voice ordered. Frank shivered at being caught in the lie. The balding man turned the chair. The fire flickered and the snake hissed._

_Frank let out a scream before he fell to the floor in one single green light._

* * *

**_Harry's POV_ **

I sprung straight out of my slumber. Cedric groaned next to me.

"Merlin." I breathed. This was all a dream, wasn't it? It seemed all too real to be a dream. I then felt it all at once. A searing pain on my forehead. I put it against my hand.

"Argh." I said as I patted around for my glasses. By this point, Cedric had drowsily woken up as well. A tired and concerned look was on his face.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked. I was going to say I was fine, but I groaned in pain again. Cedric quickly got up and ran out of the room. I finally felt my glasses and put them on. While it didn't help quench the pain, it did help me see better. Moments later, all of the Diggory's was by the bed.

"Harry dear, where's the pain. Oh dear you don't sound well." Mrs. Diggory said, crouching by the bedside.

"It's my scar. It feels like it's burning." I replied. Mrs. Diggory turned towards Mr. Diggory.

"Amos, go grab a cold washcloth and bring it here." she ordered. Mr. Diggory, still in his pajamas, went to the bathroom to fulfill Mrs. Diggory's order. Snowflake had wandered in by now and had jumped next to me on the bed. I petted her soft fur. It was calming as I steadied by breathing. Mr. Diggory soon arrived with the washcloth and Mrs. Diggory placed it over the scar.

"Is it still hurting dear?"

"It's still hurting, put it's kind of going down." I would be lying if I didn't say the cold cloth felt nice upon the burning. The dream! I often forget dreams, but I couldn't forget this one. It felt so real! So vivid!

"Cedric, get some parchment and write down everything I say! Please!" I said. Cedric wasted no time and got the parchment.

"Little Hangleton, Dark Lord, Wormtail, old man, manor on hill, big snake, green flashing light." I said. Along if there were key words, I could probably remember it. Cedric frowned at the words.

"Where did you get these words from?" Cedric asked.

"A dream. It was so real." I responded.

"Please tell us." Mr. Diggory said. I nodded and started telling them what I saw.

By the end of it, they had shocked and confused faces.

* * *

I didn't fall back asleep. I had so much on my mind. Cedric didn't either, even when his parents went back to sleep. He stayed next to me, holding my hand while Snowflake slept on top his chest.

"My scar pain is almost gone now." I said. I could feel Cedric hold my hand tighter.

"That's good. What are you going to do about that dream though?"

"Perhaps Dumbledore. He might know about something about this. I'll write him a letter in the morning." I suggested. Cedric shook his head, rustling his pillow.

"I'll write it for you. Your scar doesn't just hurt randomly like that after 13 years." Cedric said, getting up, releasing his hold on my hand in the process. Snowflake startled by the movement, hissed and ran off.

"Sorry Snowflake." Cedric whispered, grabbing another piece of parchment. He searched around for the quill he had previously used and the ink bottle.

"Now tell me everything you just told us."

* * *

Cedric sent the letter off with Hedwig. She flew through the rising sun and the warm colors of the morning. After getting it all off my chest, my scar pain was almost no existent now and I removed the now dry cloth. I set it on top the side dresser. Cedric and I remained in bed till 8, when Mrs. Diggory checked up on me.

"That's weird. Gone in just a few hours." she said quietly before heading down to the kitchen. We ate a quiet breakfast of scrambled eggs with some toast and apple slices. Throughout the day, we kept the look-out for Hedwig, but she didn't arrive back till dinner. Mrs. Diggory had ordered in some fish and chips and we had just finished when the she came flying in.

"Hey girl." I said eagerly, giving her a chip. I ripped open the letter she had dropped onto my empty plate and read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_What you saw is only what I hope isn't true. I cannot confirm at this time as I am at a busy convention, but as soon as I get back (around August 26th), I will look more into the situation. If your scar hurts again, please don't hesitate to send me another letter as a record. If Lord Voldemort is really back, then we cannot waste a moment. I cannot, however, send a search party into Little Hangleton as that would cause too much suspicion in the ministry. Believe me, after the whole Sirius Black thing, the ministry is very sensitive to anything regarding Voldemort. It was hard enough to get Sirius a trial, and the minister and Madam Bones are very busy at the moment with something. I am very sorry I cannot help more at the moment my boy._

_Albus Dumbledore_

I frowned. Dumbledore made sense, but why now? Something always had to be in the way!

"Humph. If this is really real, then we could catch him!" Cedric said. We all remained quiet, thinking about how this could all go right or wrong.

* * *

The 25th came, and while I still thought about my dream, the Quidditch World Cup was here.

"We will be taking a portkey with Arthur Weasley and his family. The stadium is too far. We'll be able to apparate to the Weasley's...burrow though it will take some energy." Mr. Diggory had said the night before. He had made us sleep early, which was no problem as Cedric and I were tired from the night before. When we awoke, we did our daily routine at a quick pace. Cedric was bouncing and I was trying to tame my hair.

"Maybe Daphne and Tracey are right about needing a new hairstyle." I grunted, remembering a letter they had sent me a couple of weeks ago. I finally got my hair presentable enough and walked down the stairs. Mrs. Diggory was staying behind, but had packed us some food.

"Eat light boys. Apparating then portkeying is not very good for the stomach." she said, handing us an apple. We ate it quickly...(Mrs. Diggory eyed us)...so we ate the apple at a normal pace. Mr. Diggory had already finished his apple and had the folded up tent next to him. We were carrying camping bags.

"Alright, we'll digest for 10 minutes before apparating to the Weasley's. I will go with Cedric first, then Harry." Mr. Diggory explained, holding a boot. He explained to us that this was the portkey. We all nodded. The ten minutes passed soon enough and the next thing I knew, I was at the Weasley's.

The house still was crooked and shabby. It even towered over the hill we walked up on. When we got to the top, we saw a bunch of red heads waiting for us. They had camping bags as well, and I spotted two unfamiliar ones among the others.

"Ah Amos, good to see you! And Harry and Cedric, good to see you as well." Mr. Weasley greeted, shaking our hands.

"Cedric has grown since I've last seen him." Mr. Weasley said.

"Indeed. That's my boy." Mr. Diggory said, patting Cedric on the shoulder. I went over to Ginny while Mr. Diggory bragged about Cedric, much to his embarrassment. I gave him a pat on the back before I left though, so that was at least somthing.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said. Ron Weasley eyed me from afar. Fred and George Weasley followed up behind Ginny.

"Heya!" said Fred.

"Harry!" said George.

"Care for some gum?" George asked.

"Don't." Ginny chuckled. She then pointed at Ron.

"They already got him with the gum trick yesterday." she whispered. We all laughed. Ron caught onto what we were laughing about and frowned even more. Some things never change I suppose.

"Well what are we laughing about over here?" asked a sturdy, freckled face. I didn't recognize him, though I imagine it was one of Ginny's older brothers.

"Well Charlie." said George.

"We are trying to give Harry Potter here some delightful sweets." Fred finished. Charlie Weasley rolled his eyes as another Weasley came over. I could tell just by the hair. This Weasley was tall and thin and sported a ponytail. Ginny introduced all of us.

"Oh this here is Bill. The one Fred and George is talking to is Charlie." Ginny said. She was going to say more but was interrupted.

"Oh dear, the portkey is about to leave us behind! Where has the time gone!" Mr. Diggory said flustered.

"Everybody touch the portkey and make sure you have everything with you. Do not let go!" Mr. Weasley ordered to his kids. I touched the boot, though it was cramped fit. I stopped questioning things, so I didn't question why the portkey was a dirty boot. We then disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Let the games begin I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget a lot of stuff happens a lot of the time, so I included the dream part. I'm running short on time, so I'll see you next week!
> 
> Feedback in the comments is helpful!


	8. World Cup Nightmare (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is an early update since I'm watching the Grammy's tonight!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry's POV***

With a swirl, I felt my shoes touch grass once more. I automatically felt very dizzy, and held onto Cedric once I knew that we had fully teleported to the campsite.

"Dizzy son? Ah, don't worry, we can have some water once we get the tent set up." Mr. Diggory said. "If I can find it."

He then turned to the Weasley's.

"It was nice chatting, but the three of us will be heading off if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Mr. Weasley said, "we'll maybe see you three later." And with that we headed off to find our campsite. We were surrounded by other wizards and witches who had come to watch the World Cup. They sprung their tents up one by one, creating an array of colorful pyramids and domes. It seemed easy to get lost in the crowd, much like Diagon Alley. I noticed other Hogwart's students there as well. I didn't really know them that well, so I didn't stop to chat, but would wave if they waved at me. Cedric also noticed some of his Hogwarts friends that I had not been very acquainted with.

"I'll talk if I see you again!" Cedric would call out.

We soon enough found a nice patch of grass that was large enough for a tent and some breathing room. Out of his bag, Mr. Diggory pulled out the flat tent and placed it on the patch of grass.

" _Erecto!"_ he said, pointing his wand at it. The tent automatically went up.

"Well, get in boys." he said, walking in himself. Cedric let me go in first and I gasped in surprise at the interior of the tent. I had expected enough room for three sleeping bags, but not this. It was basically a small house crammed into a tent.

There was a small kitchen, completed with a small table and 3 chairs around it. In the back were two sectioned off rooms. Each holding a single bed. There was another sectioned off area in between the two "bedrooms". It was a bathroom, complete with a sink and everything. This would be a nice little house for a family of 3, if the outside wasn't a tent, though that could help if you wanted to live in the woods.

"Set your things down and take a sip of water from the sink. Maybe then, we can eat a proper breakfast." Mr. Diggory instructed, heading off to his own bed to put his stuff down. We went to ours as well. It wasn't big, enough for our stuff and the bed. We didn't really need anything more for our trip.

"You seem amazed, dazzled even." Cedric said, making jazz hands and wide eyes.

"Don't mock me. Anyways, how was I supposed to know that a small house would be inside a small tent." I retorted. He chuckled.

"Ya know, dad said that big surprises come in small packages."

"I rather not think of our tent home as a package."

We finished unpacking and got a glass of water from the sink. It was nice and refreshing, though it wasn't even hot out. Sometimes water just feels that way. Mr. Diggory came out of the bathroom, shaking his hands off from the water.

"Inside that bag are some muffins and a jar of jam. Eat up as we have a busy day." We gratefully ate our breakfast, though made sure to eat slowly like Mrs. Diggory had made us do earlier with our apple.

"Are you going to watch the game Harry?" Cedric asked, after taking a bite of his muffin.

"Maybe. If it runs too long I'm afraid that I'll get bored, so I'll bring a book with me to pass the time, though you Quidditch fans can be very loud." I replied, holding my book in one hand.

"I'm sure you'll be on the tip of your toes with excitement. All the players zooming through the sky, and the seeker. I want to observe the seekers the most!" Cedric gushed. He was a seeker on the Hufflepuff team after all. By now, Mr. Diggory had shooed us out of the tent and told us to wander around the site to get used to it.

"Just don't get too lost." he had laughed when we shared our concerns.

"I need to make sure my skills are sharpened for the season. Can't let Malfoy pass me." he said, holding his chin up. At that very moment, a blonde hair boy appeared. It was Draco Malfoy of course. At least he didn't hear us. Behind him were his parents.

"Don't wander too far ahead Draco." Narcissa Malfoy said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Draco looked up.

"Sorry mum." he said quietly. Narcissa Malfoy gave him a warning look and made sure he was in between her and Lucius Malfoy. The three walked with such an aura that people got out of their way. They had an air of importance one might say. When they passed us, I noticed Draco look at me for a few seconds before looking straight ahead once more. He had been strange these last few months, and by that I mean not totally obnoxious. He still fussed a lot, but seemed to quiet down a lot more often and didn't have anymore...fights...with Theo.

Cedric and I started back up on our walk.

"I better not say anything more about another person lest they show up like Malfoy." Cedric said.

"At least you found a new skill." I said smartly. Cedric rolled his eyes.

* * *

We got back to the tent soon enough, where Mr. Diggory was waiting for us.

"Perfect timing. We should start heading up towards the stadium after we eat a quick lunch so we can get to our seats without too much of a hassle." he said, handing us a sandwich each. We ate it gratefully after our walk.

"You know, the Weasley's are lucky. They have a top box seat." Cedric said after taking a sip of water. "They get to see everything up close!"

"Well they have to sit by the Malfoy's and that Bagman I reckon, so maybe we're lucky." Mr. Diggory laughed. Cedric and I looked at each other, then ahead, expecting either of the two names mentioned to show up. Luckily neither did. I would have been concerned if they showed up in our tent.

After we ate, we decided to head out. On our way, we passed by a booth.

"Ah, you two boys. Care for omnioculars? Or perhaps a t-shirt? Scarf or hat?" the lady witch said, holding her hand out towards all the trinkets and souvenirs. Cedric looked up at his dad.

"May I dad? I brought some money." he asked, pointing towards the omnioculars in one hand and some money in the other. Mr. Diggory smiled, but took out his own money.

"Three omnioculars please...anything else you want boys?" he asked. I shook my head no, but Cedric pointed shyly at a green leprechauns hat. Mr. Diggory smiled and paid for the purchases.

"If we can't be in the top box, then these might suffice." he said, handing us each a omnicular and Cedric, the hat. He put it on. It looked quite silly on him, but he looked happy to support the Ireland team.

"Thank you." the both of us said gratefully. I observed the omnioculars. They looked like binoculars, but there must be some magical component to them.

"What are omnioculars?" I asked, holding up the binocular-like device.

"They let you see far away things much closer, but they can slow down the action and you can watch it again if you want to as well! They're very helpful for Quidditch games." Cedric explained. Well, I guess I wasn't wrong in my description.

* * *

We soon entered the stadium.

It would be an understatement to call it anything other than massive. Seats upon seats all in rows upon rows and columns upon columns. The stadium itself was in an oval shape with the seats creating a border along the perimeter of it. In the middle was a green quidditch pitch, similar to the one at Hogwarts.

"100,000 people can be in here all at once." Cedric said wistfully. Many people had already started filing into their seats. On one side, there were people in red and on the other green.

Ireland vs Bulgaria.

We were rooting for Ireland, but I personally didn't really care. We sat down and waited for the game to begin. More and more people showed up until in a matter of moments, it seemed like the stadium was packed with loud fans. The fans only got louder when Ludo Bagman came onto the speaker. I personally liked Lee Jordan's announcing better.

"Who's ready for the Quidditch World Cup!"

The whole crowd cheered.

"Now before we let the players out, how about we see their lovely mascots? Give it up for the Bulgarian Veelas!" Bagman said loudly.

Out came a large group of women. I had read about them once...I think. They had been mentioned once in my novels and they had seduced the male main character. I wonder if they would affect me though. I didn't really feel anything, and neither did Cedric. It seemed Mr. Diggory felt it a bit, though not as much as some of the others around us. Especially the other teenagers.

"They are so pretty eh?"

"Their beauty!"

"Maybe I should cheer for Bulgaria if their veelas are that pretty!"

It wasn't just the boys either. Some of the girls were quite jealous.

"I'm more beautiful than them for sure!"

"Hmph, I don't get all the praise about them veelas!"

I guess since I liked Cedric and we had confirmed our love, and Mr. Diggory was married, it didn't affect us much. I did find them beautiful though, but wouldn't be like the others around us. They seemed wild.

"Now, representing Ireland are the leprechauns!" Ludo Bagman announced. Our side immediately started cheering as the leprechauns came onto the field, stealing the veelas' spotlight. Gold started to pour down onto the stands.

"Is this real?" I asked, confused as to why gold would just be raining down on us. Cedric laughed holding a coin in his hand. Mr. Diggory shook his head his head, though he was smiling.

"This is leprechaun's gold. It will disappear soon enough, though have some fun with it while you can." he said, picking some up. I picked some up too. The gold shone in my palm brightly as others who didn't know about the gold's properties started shouting:

"Rich! I'm rich!"

Luckily for the poor soul who screamed that behind us, their friend quickly educated them and they sank down.

"Guess I'm not rich anymore." they grumbled.

"After that magnificent showing, I present to you, the National Ireland Quidditch Team!" Ludo interrupted. Our stand cheered even louder than the last time. The Bulgarian side booed, but was drowned out by the sheer noise. Some of the less rowdy fans put their finger in their ears but I decided to play along with the Diggory's and cheered.

Wizards in green flew out on their brooms, swooping above us, waving at the crowd.

On the other side of the coin was the Bulgarian team who flew out as well to the same level of cheering. Just like before, the booing was drowned out by the sheer noise of the cheering.

And just like that, the game had begun. I watched as men on broomsticks flew around. All the while, I was observing, looking for the golden snitch.

"Do you see it Harry?" Cedric would ask, tapping me on the shoulder. I would shake my head no and would keep looking. I would also however look and cheer when Ireland scored a point.

"Let's go Ireland!" Cedric would yell, while also yelling, "Keep your heads us Ireland!" when they didn't score. It was actually exciting cheering for the team and watching the actions as the sky grew darker.

"Let's go Ireland!"

"Let's go Bulgaria!"

Neither side still hadn't caught the snitch. We all thought we did when Viktor Krum, Bulgaria's seeker, swooped down with the Irish seeker, Aidan Lynch, swooping down as well. In the end, it was all a trick that Krum had made up and Lynch flew straight into the ground. We all thought it was over, but Lynch was able to keep on going.

Ireland kept on scoring points, increasing their lead greatly.

"Very organized." Mr. Diggory said. Organized yes, but I hoped that Krum didn't pull off another trick. Then I felt Cedric shake my shoulder as Ireland scored once again, making the score 170-10. I looked over to him.

"I see it." he whispered frantically. It also seemed that the Bulgarian and Ireland seeker had seen it as well. Just like rockets, they went for it. Krum was good on a broom, I give him that. Faster and faster he went, making sure Lynch didn't catch up.

"Get it! Get it! Get it!" everyone yelled all at once. Cheers got louder and louder as the seekers kept diving and diving.

"Wait! If Bulgaria catches it Ireland still wins!" someone behind me yelled out. She was right. Krum grabbed the snitch, holding up it up in the air, it's gold coating shimmering and little wings fluttering.

"And that's a game! With a score of 170-160, Ireland takes the win!"

Our whole side erupted into cheers of glory and happiness. Everybody sprung up wildly as gold poured down once again. The Ireland team looked very happy. Lynch was happy, but obviously was hurt. After doing a victory lap, they expected the World Cup to much fanfare. While of course their was booing, the Ireland fans didn't care.

* * *

We walked out of the stadium with excitement.

"After all that, how are you going to sleep?" Mr. Diggory laughed. We both smiled as I held Cedric's hand in my own. Around us, there was a big celebration as people danced and sang proudly. It was going to be a noisy night. We walked into the tent.

"If you two want to go to bed that's fine, but if not, that is fine also. Just let me know." Mr. Diggory said as we went into the bathroom.

"Well, I'm actually kind of tired. All that cheering." Cedric yawned.

"Indeed. It's getting late too. At least the noise is somewhat muted from in here." I said, drinking some water. Our throats hurt from the yelling, but it was all good fun. A little while later, we had brushed our teeth and were laying down next to each other. I had just closed my eyes after chatting a bit when it happened.

"Get up! Get up! There's a riot!" Mr. Diggory yelled. We both got up, grabbing a coat and our wands. A riot did not sound pleasant. When we got out of the tent, Mr. Diggory was waiting for us. He looked at us urgently.

"Death Eaters! I need to go help with the other ministry workers! Cedric, keep Harry safe! Be alert and don't leave the tent area!" he ordered and ran off to help. Then down the way, we saw it. Screams echoed from all around. Robed people were holding up some people in the air, cackling amongst the panic. Cedric was frightened and help my hand tightly.

"Don't let go Harry. Of me or your wand." he said. But then, people all around us came running away from the direction of the Death Eaters. I had a vague recollection of Death Eaters, but I couldn't be bothered as people pushed us. We tried to go back to the tent, but people kept pushing. The robed people were coming our way with torches.

"We can't stay here. We'll have to find dad some other way!" Cedric said, turning to go along with the crowd. We soon broke away though as people scattered in all different directions now. We ran into the woods. Easier to hide, but even easier to get lost in. We kept going, until we could hear only the faint noise of yelling in the background. All around us were trees.

_Crack crack crack_

We turned, Cedric faced his wand towards the noise.

"It's only us Cedric. I swear." said a familiar voice. It was Ginny, Fred, and George. They looked quite rattled.

"Sorry. We thought you were here to hurt us." I said. Cedric nodded.

"It's fine. I would have done the same. Instincts you know." Ginny said quietly, but giving me a small smile of reassurance. I smiled back. Well I did until I released something.

Wait a second.

Oh no.

No.

No.

No.

"My wand." I gasped, feeling the emptiness in my hand. Cedric looked at me, wide eyed.

"You had it before!"

"I did! Must have dropped it while we were escaping!" I said, fearing the worse. This was bad. Somebody could have taken it by now or smashed it!

"I have to go back. We don't know who could have it."

"Ron!" Ginny yelped out. "He's gone too! Oh no, what is dad going to say if we lost him." she looked at Fred and George. They gave her a comforting hug as a bullet of worry struck all of us at once. As much as they hated Ron, they were also family, and family was strong. We decided to start heading back the way we came (we thought we did, but it was dark and confusing) when suddenly we heard another set of footsteps. Ginny looked like she wanted to call out Ron's name, but stopped herself just in case it was someone bad.

Silence.

Then...

" _MOSMORDRE!"_

A skull, with a snake acting like a tongue of sorts appeared in the sky, illuminated green. Looks of terror crossed the faces of Cedric, Fred, George, and Ginny. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew that it was nothing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is getting careless...
> 
> Feedback is helpful!

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most exciting chapter, but it sets up stuff for the next couple chapters or so.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read on for future chapters!
> 
> Feedback is always helpful.


End file.
